The Beginning
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra se encuentra recordando su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Billy Joe Cobra suspiro mientras miraba como su primo lejano editaba otro video sobre zombies.

"Esta Navidad será genial, ¿no Billy?"El joven aspirante a cineasta, Spencer Wright, dijo mientras agregaba una música espeluznante a la escena final de su video.

"¿Navidad?"El cantante parecía sorprendido."Broseph, será mejor que yo no esté cerca durante estas festividades."

"¿Porqué?"Spencer pregunto, notando lo distante que su primo lucía.

"Larga historia, amigo."Billy respondió, y atravesó la pared hacia el jardín.

_I hate that I remember  
I wish I could forget  
What you did last December  
You left my heart a mess (a mess)_

* * *

_Flashback..._

El pequeño Baruch Cohen de 6 años, camino hacia el árbol de Navidad con una sonrisa que iluminó todo el cuarto. Tenía una cacerola y una cuchara en su mano.

Empezó a hacer ruido, intentando llamar la atención de sus familiares. Lo cual hizo.

"Damas y caballeros, les quisiera interpretar una canción."El pequeño dijo, mientras colocaba su cacerola en el piso.

"_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, oh, yeah, yeah._

_But last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special._"Su melodiosa voz llenó la sala de estar de sonrisas y aplausos.

Elsa Cohen sonrió a su sobrino y le susurró a su hermano menor Jonathan:

"Además de buen actor, tu hijo tiene un gran talento para la música."

Jonathan simplemente sonrió.

"Lo saco de su madre."Respondió mirando a su esposa Brianna Lily Cohen.

Baruch corrió hacia su padre, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

"¿Cómo lo hice?"El pequeño preguntó, emocionado.

"Pequeñín, te fue perfecto."Jonathan respondió."Y también te irá de maravilla en tu audición para Este País Tiene Talento."

"¿Lo crees?"Baruch pregunto, aún más emocionado.

Jonathan asintió, y dijo:

"Pero ahora, es tiempo de ir a dormir."

El niño asintió, se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Baruch se despertó al escuchar varios gritos, unos disparos y luego después de varios minutos...la sirena de policía.

Se levantó, y salió corriendo hacia la sala de estar.

Lo que vio fue tan horrible que no supo que decir.

Su padre estaba en el piso, muerto.

Sangre cubría todo el cuarto.

Baruch sintió algo frío en la espalda,y trago saliva.

Volteó, lentamente, para encontrarse con el asesino de su padre.

De repente, la policía entro por la entrada principal.

"Si no me dan lo que pida, mato al niño."El asesino gruño.

"¿Cuánto quieres?"El policía inquirió.

"2.000 dólares...y pronto."El asesino respondió.

El policía asintió, y salió a hablar con su jefe, dejando a sus compañeros vigilando al malhechor. Volvió unos minutos después con un maletín.

"Danos al niño."El policía dijo, mientras colocaba el maletín en el piso.

El asesino empujo a Baruch hacia los policías, y estaba apunto de tomar el maletín cuando cayo en el piso sin razón alguna.

Mientras los policías interrogaban a la señora Cohen, Baruch se acercó a la patrulla.

"No sabes lo mucho que vas arrepentir este día."El niño le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

De lejos, el pequeño escucho la historia de su madre:

"Joe escucho un ruido, y fue a revisar que pasaba. Me dijo que me fuera a dormir, que todo iba a estar bien...que el se encargaría de todo."

"Y me encargué _yo_ de _él_."El malhechor se echó a reír.

Baruch se sintió tan enojado con el hombre que grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras de un salto le metía un puñetazo en la boca:

"¡Y esto no será lo último que verás de Billy Joe Cobra! ¡Porque si te metes con la Cobra, te salen los colmillos!"

Brianna miro a su hijo sorprendida. "Billy" era el sobrenombre que su esposo le había inventado, significaba la letra B de Brianna y "Illy" de su segundo nombre Lily.

¿Y la fuerza que tenía el chico? Era de otro mundo.

_Fin del Flashback..._

* * *

Billy se sentó en la fuente a recordar más memorias de su vida antes de morir, y recordó el día de su audición en "Este País Tiene Talento" que sucedió una semana después del incidente.

* * *

"¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto, hijo?"Brianna le pregunto a su hijo, mientras esperaban su turno para que Baruch audicionara.

El pequeño asintió.

El productor salió del cuarto de audiciones, y llamó a Baruch.

"Dígame Billy."El niño corrigió, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el estudio con una confianza que pensó que no tenía.

El productor suspiro, mientras cerraba la puerta y tomaba su puesto en la mesa.

Tomó una carpeta y la ojeó intentando ignorar al pequeño niño que seguramente ni sabía cantar pero lo habían forzado a audiciónar.

"_I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show  
I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave you wa-wa-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated  
I've got you hypnotized  
White gloves with your dream up  
A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear  
Coming right back  
So stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, Uh, Listen  
I ain't no fake Houdini  
I put a spell on you  
I'm something like a genie  
Girl I make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running  
With every grain of sand  
So here's the grand finale  
Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear  
Coming right back  
So stay right here (Oh, yeah)  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream  
We'll meet again my baby  
And I promise that I won't disappear  
I'll be right here  
And I won't be, won't be, won't be  
Just an illusion  
Yeah baby_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear  
Comin' right back  
So stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up  
On the stage  
Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear  
Comin' right back  
So stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion._"Baruch cantó, y dejo al productor impresionado.

El pobre hombre quedo tan impactado del talento del niño que no podía hablar. Luego le dijo a la señora Cohen y a Baruch que esperarán afuera del estudio.

Pasaron dos horas, y el productor salió.

"Niño, tu no te mereces estar en este programa."Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara."Por eso llame a una disquera, y quieren que vayas para allá y les muestres tu talento."

Baruch estaba sin palabras.

Estaba vivendo el sueño de todo adolescente a los 6 años...y tenía que admitirlo...le gustaba.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de "Dude,That's My Ghost" sobre el pasado de Billy Joe Cobra.**

**Las canciones que use para este capítulo fueron:**

**-Last Christmas de Ariana Grande.**

**-Illusion de Ross Lynch.**

**Aun no se sí vaya a continuar esta historia pero si quieren que lo haga diganmelo en los reviews.**


	2. Recuerdos, recuerdos y mas recuerdos

Spencer Wright suspiró, mientras veía a Billy por la ventana. El cantante lucía tan distante.

Shanila coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Spencer.

"¿Qué le pasa a Billy?"Pregunto, preocupada."Lleva todo el día afuera."

"No me quiere decir."Spencer se mordió el labio, nerviosamente."Ha estado muy distante últimamente. Y cuando le dije que esta Navidad iba a ser inolvidable, se fue al jardín y me dijo que el no debía estar durante estas festividades."

"La Navidad nunca me agrado."Escucharon una voz decir, y se voltearon a ver a su amigo fantasma detrás de ellos con un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave."Mi padre murió ese día, y el hombre que lo mató casi me asesina."

Shanila levanto su mano, y pregunto con curiosidad:  
"¿Y qué paso después?"

"Me volví famoso, Broyoncé."Billy respondió.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**  
Baruch(o Billy, como todos lo llamaban ahora), de 14 años, entro en su colegió después de haberse ido de tour por el mundo en las vacaciones.

Se acerco a su casillero que era de un color gris aburrido.

Había intentado decorar el casillero con rayo azul metálico y que abajo estuviera escrito "The Cobra", pero el director dijo que iba hacer castigado si lo hacía. Lo cual había hecho, para llegar este día a ver que habían repintado el casillero.

Abrió el casillero, y tiró su mochila ahí.

Sacó su teléfono y audífonos de su bolsillo, y cerro el casillero con dos dedos(haciendo la señal del rock)mientras hizo un sonido de serpiente.

Varía gente corrió hacia él, preguntándole diferentes preguntas al mismo tiempo.

"¡Cobra! Ya llegaste a arruinar mis mañanas."Un joven se acercó.

Baruch ignoró a el joven, y sigo respondiendo las preguntas de sus compañeros.

"¡Co-bra! ¿Qué no me escuchaste, niñita bailarina? Ya llegaste a arruinar todo con tus berrinches de diva."El joven insistió en molestar a Baruch.

La multitud alrededor del cantante dejo de hablar.

El cantante se abrió pasó entre la multitud, y miro al bravucón en la cara.

Eran casi de la misma altura.

"Jamás te he hecho algo. ¿Porqué insistes en molestarme, Matt?"Baruch preguntó, su voz calmada y relajada.

"Porque eres una diva quejumbrosa, Cobra."Matt le lanzó una mira fulminante al joven cantante.

Baruch, simplemente, sonrió.

"Bromigo, yo no quiero pelear contigo. Así que estoy...fuera de aquí."El cantante chasqueó sus dedos, y su multitud de fans/compañeros de clase fueron con él hacía el salón de ciencias.

-  
Al llegar a casa, se encontró con 3 personas en la sala de estar.

Su prima distante Jane, su esposo Hugh y su hijo de 6(o 8) años Spencer.

Jane era la prima de su abuelo, lo cual hacía que Baruch fuera su primo tercero.

"¡Billy!"La pelirroja se levantó y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Hey Jane."Baruch le sonrió."¿Qué hacen aquí la reunión familiar es en 3 meses?"

"Oh, tu madre necesitaba ayuda. Ya que se mudan a Beverly Heights."Jane respondió."A un penthouse, o algo así, mientras construyen tu mansión."

Baruch dijo un rápido "Gracias" y se volteó a hacia Spencer.

"Hey Spence."Le sonrió a su primito."¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?"

El pequeño sonrío de vuelta, y asintió.

Los dos subieron al cuarto de Baruch, y apenas entraron...Baruch le dio una pistola de paintball.

"Paintball extremo en el parque."Baruch dijo, mientras le colocaba un casco a Spencer.

El cantante se colocó su casco azul oscuro, y salieron del cuarto en rumbo al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Baruch.

"Tengan cuidado, muchachos."Escucharon a Hugh decir, mientras bajaban las escaleras."Ese parque es muy grande, no se pierdan. Y Billy, Spence aún no sabe nadar...así que no lo dejes irse a la playa."

Baruch asintió.  
Mudarse le iba a hacer bien, Malibú ya no era para él. Muchas memorias de su padre le llenaban la cabeza todo el día, y tal vez un nuevo comienzo en Beverly Heights...lo haría todo mejor.

_**Fin del Flashback...**_

* * *

"¡Hey! Recuerdo ese día."Spencer dijo."Casi me ahogo por tu culpa, Cobra."

"Lo siento, Spence."Billy respondió.

Se sentía mejor contarles de su vida, y no tener que guardarse todas esas emocionantes historias para él solo. Se sentía libre.

* * *

Baruch, de 17 años, salió de su limusina y caminó lentamente hacia su disquera.

Apenas atravesó la puerta, su asistente(el cuarto remplazo esta semana) le dio una botella de agua.

El cantante sintió que la botella estaba tibia, y la tiro contra la pared.  
"¿Me quieres matar, Bobby idiota?"Le grito, mientras caminaban al ascensor."No puedes tener la decencia de cargar una hielera y poner mi agua ahí para que La Cobra este satisfecha. Ayer, ¿qué hicistes después de que despedí a Henry?¿Después de que te contrate? Te pedí un simple sándwich de mantequilla de maní S-U-A-V-E. Una tarea tan fácil que hasta un niño puede hacer. ¿Y qué hicistes? Me trajiste un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con trozos y mermelada. Bobby, por favor...actúa como un hombre. Me tienes harto."

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y los dos entraron.

"Lo lamento mucho, señor Cobra."El asistente, 19 años, respondió.

Bobby Wallace se sentía tan amargado porque tenía que cuidar a un engreído que hacia berrinches por cosas tan simples. Pero tenía que encontrar un trabajo, ya había intentado todo e igual lo despedían, eso y este idiota le pagaba bien.

"No me hables. Aún sigo molesto."El cantante le lanzo una mirada fría.

Bobby susurró unos insultos hacia el cantante, que Billy no escucho.

"Vamos, iluso."Billy dijo mientras salía del ascensor y se dirigía a la oficina de su representante.

Bobby le pareció raro que el cantante no estuviera diciendo ni alguna palabra que incluyera la palabra "bro", ni "amigo". Estaba tranquilo, después de haberle gritado a él. Decidió no responderle nada a Billy, y sólo quedarse callado mientras lo seguía.

Billy, en el otro lado, estaba caminando como sí fuera dueño del lugar. Bobby tenía que admitir que además de que su jefe fuera un engreído, también era carismático y tenía un lado sensible que probablemente jamás iba a mostrar a sus empleados.

El cantante empujo la puerta de la oficina de su representante y entró.

"Llegas temprano, mi estrella brillante."Su representante sonrió.

"Thomas, llegue a la hora que yo te dije que yo iba a venir. A mi no me importa un demonio lo que tu me digas. Yo aquí soy el que hace que tu tengas el dinero para cómprate ese carro lujoso que tienes. Y si no te importan mis decisiones. Me hago más famoso haciendo vídeos en Youtube que todas mis fans van a ver, y hago giras por todo el mundo sin tu ayuda. Me resuelvo sin tu maldita ayuda."Billy le grito.

Thomas, simplemente, dejo que el chico se expresara. Cuando no tenía que gritar, la cabeza del cantante estaba llena de creatividad.

"Tu padre hubiera estado orgulloso."El representante dijo de la nada.

Bobby se mordió el labio, tenía día y medio trabajando con Billy Joe Cobra, y ya sabía que el tema del su padre era sensible. Sabía que le dolía que hablarán de Jonathan en su cara. Así que sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de su traje, y se lo paso a su jefe.

Billy se tapó la cara, y dejo que las lágrimas salieran.

"¡No puedo trabajar así!"Grito, mientras lloraba.

"¿Señor Henderson?"Una secretaria entró sin avisar."La señorita Black ya está aquí."

La secretaria abrió la puerta, y una joven entró.

La joven tenía el cabello marrón claro, ojos verdes y piel pálida. Tenía una camisa de lentejuelas morada, unos jeans ajustados negros y unos tacones negros.

La joven no le parecía importar que estaba en una oficina con el famoso Billy Joe Cobra hasta que noto que estaba llorando.

"Hey. ¿Estas bien, dulzura?"Preguntó, mientras abrazaba a Billy.

"No. Ese hombre malo menciono a mi papá, y me duele que me hablen de mi padre porque esta muerto."Billy siguió llorando, desconsoladamente.

"Aw, que triste. ¿Quieres ir por algo al Wi-Fri después de que hable con el hombre malo?"La joven dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Billy asintió.

"Jadelynn Black. 16."Se presentó la joven.

"Billy Joe Cobra. 17."Billy sonrió, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

* * *

Billy dejo de contar la historia.  
Se sentía un poco nostálgico, al recordar a su primer amor.

"Ya que estamos recordando el pasado. ¿Cómo moriste?"Spencer pregunto, curiosamente.

"Esa es una excelente pregunta."Billy dijo, mientras les tiró una revista que estaba escondida debajo de la cama de Spencer.

* * *

Billy, de 19 años, estaba arreglándose para una fiesta que había preparado en su casa.  
Su 8vo álbum ya había llegado a doble platino en 2 semanas, y eso tenía que celebrarlo.

"_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got our hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Billy on my gear._"Canto mientras se acomodaba su corbata roja.

Ya se había terminado de vestir, y tomó el ascensor hacia el garaje.

Se metió en la limusina, y le dijo al chofer que le diera una vuelta de 20 minutos por el vecindario.

"_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Jeans ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and Cobra-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_"Canto, y tomó un sorbo del té helado que había estado bebiendo mientras se vestía.

Cuando los veinticinco minutos habían pasado, Billy miro a su mansión.

Había gente afuera de la casa, esperando que el cantante abriera las puertas para que empezaran a festejar.

El joven salió de la limusina, y fue recibido con un aplauso estruendoso.

"Gracias, gracias."El cantante sonrió."Gracias por venir, no puedo creer que mi álbum ha llegado a doble platino en 2 semanas. Eso se lo agradezco a mis fans, mis Cobraheads, mi mundo."

Billy se abrió paso entre la multitud, y dijo con una sonrisa más grande:

"¡Ahora vamos a pasar un buen rato!"

* * *

Billy golpeo su puño contra el de su asistente Bobby, de 21 años.

Bobby, quien milagrosamente no había sido despedido, había comprado todo el alcohol de la fiesta.

Billy tomó un cuarto vaso de cerveza, y se lo bebió de un trago.

Bobby estaba sorprendido de que el cantante aún no estuviera borracho.

"Bobby, vamos a bailar con algunas dulzuras."Billy lo arrastro hacia la pista de baile.

El cantante encontró a quien quería ver, y sonrió como maníaco.

"¡Jade!"Grito sobre la fuerte música.

La canción "We R Who We R" de Ke$ha sonaba por toda la casa, todo el mundo bailaba a ritmo.

Billy empujo a varias personas, y se acercó a Jade.

"Hey, te estaba buscando."Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

"Te aseguro, Cobra, que voy a quedar sorda después de esta fiesta."Jade dijo, mientras veía la cara del cantante.

Estaba cubierto de pintura que brillaba en la oscuridad.

"¿Quieres tomar algo, Brosefina?"Billy pregunto.

Los dos estaban caminando tranquilamente a través de la gente que bailaba sin parar.

"Té helado."Jade se encogió de hombros.

"¿Con ron?"El cantante era demasiado atento con Jade que hasta ella se sorprendía.

"No me gusta mucho el alcohol."La joven respondió.

Bobby se acercó a Billy.

"Algunas fans entraron...te están buscando."Le dijo.

Una joven de pelo morado uva camino hacia Billy con una sonrisa.

"Hola guapo."Le acaricio la barbilla a Billy."Marissa Xavier, espero que te acuerdes del nombre, porque te vas a despertar al lado mío todos los días."

Billy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, nervioso.

Y noto que la mujer tenía unos zarcillos con su cara.

"Yo...mejor me voy."El cantante subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Empezó a tener un tremendo dolor de cabeza, y a sentirse mareado.

Luego se acordó de algo:  
Los primeros dos vasos de cerveza no tenían ningún sabor extraño, pero ya al tercero tenía un sabor muy raro como...ácido.

Se desvió al baño por una pastilla.

Después de cerrar la puerta con seguro, el cantante abrió el gabinete de medicinas y sacó un pote de pastillas.

Llenó un vaso con agua.

"¿Cuántas había que tomar?"Billy se preguntó.

Desde que se había salido del colegio a los 14 años se le había olvidado como contar. Usualmente su madre lo hacía por él, o su representante.

Pero Brianna Cohen estaba de viaje en casa de su prima distante Jane, en Florida. Y Thomas Henderson estaba en Hawaii.

"No tomar más de 5 pastillas."Billy leyó las instrucciones.

El cantante intentó contar un puñado de pastillas.

"1...6...2...4...3...7...5."La última pastilla la coloco en el pote.

Una tras otra, se tragó las 6 pastillas con el agua.

Y después de salir del baño, Billy se fue a su cuarto a intentar dormir con el escándalo que había allá abajo.

Pero se encontró con una sorpresa en su cuarto.

"Um...hola."El joven se acercó hacia la figura que estaba mirando a través de la ventana."¿Se puede saber que haces en mi cuarto?"

"Vine a vengarme de un niño que tuvo las agallas de golpearme."El hombre se dio la vuelta.

Billy ahogó un grito.

De repente, ya no se sentía como Billy Joe Cobra...se sentía como Baruch Cohen.

El hombre se acercó, lentamente.

"Un paso más, y te aseguro que voy a gritar."El cantante sonrió, presumidamente.

"Nadie puede escucharte, Baruch."El malhechor soltó una risa macabra."Hay una fiesta allá abajo."

Billy trago saliva.

Hoy no era su día de suerte.

El hombre lo empujo en el piso, y lo empezó a cuchillar de una manera muy sangrienta.

Pero Billy se resistía.

Sabía que alguien lo iba encontrar.

El hombre lo empezó a golpear.

"¡Porqué no mueres de una vez, Baruch!"Le grito.

Y luego lo acuchilló en el corazón.

Billy empezó a escupir sangre.

Su cuerpo trataba de resistirse, pero el cantante no pudo más, y cerró los ojos sabiendo que era el final.

El gran Billy Joe Cobra había caído.

* * *

"La revista dice que fue sobredosis de pastillas y alcohol."Spencer dijo, mientras interrumpía la historia.

"Y veneno."Shanila agrego.

"Bobby me había dado alcohol con veneno. Yo me di sobredosis de pastillas sin saberlo."Billy dijo."Y todo eso hizo que quedara inconsciente más rapido."

"¿Y quien te encontró?"Shanila y Spencer preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Jade."Billy suspiro.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo aquí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Trato de hacerlo dramático porque...no sé...me sale de la nada.**

**Tratare de que el próximo capítulo sea más feliz.**

**Disclaimer: Billy Joe Cobra no me pertenece. Ni "Dude, That's My Ghost". Ni nada que veas que te parezca conocido. Aunque si me pertenecen Jade Black, Jonathan Cohen, Elsa Cohen y Brianna Rossi-Cohen.**

**Nota: Bobby de "Copycat Cobra" en versión humana. Y Marissa Xavier es Madame X.**

**Reviews siempre son aceptados.**


	3. Cumpleaños, Tour, Spencer & BJC el actor

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "The Beginning".**

**En vez de darles un largo "author note", sólo les voy a decir que lo que aparece en un paréntesis en negrita son los comentarios de Billy.**

**Ahora, me callo y dejo que lean. **

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra, de 16 años, se levantó de su cama.

Hoy, tenía su agenda muy apretada pero había hecho una pequeña excepción porque era su cumpleaños.

"Hasta en mi cumpleaños tengo que trabajar."El cantante bostezó, mientras conectaba su iPhone al reproductor de música.

Como todas las mañanas, el joven colocaba su iPhone en shuffle y dejaba que la música llenara el cuarto de energía positiva.

_Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Billy movía su cabeza a ritmo, mientras buscaba su ropa para el día.

Sacó una camiseta blanca cuello en v, unos simples jeans y unos vans negros con trenzas azules.

Para cuando había encontrado su ropa en el sorprendentemente ordenado cuarto**(¿qué? ¿Acaso Cobra no tiene derecho a un cuarto ordenado?)**, la canción había cambiado.

_Yeah_

_I was on it from the get go  
The way you stood out from the crowd  
Still shining with the lights low  
Even when the sun goes go down_

_When you move  
My eyes are locked on you  
So I'm stuck, I'm hypnotized  
It's the way you shine_

_'Cause it's like  
The strobe lights not as bright as you are  
You're the only one that I can see from afar  
And I follow the rays til I get to your heart  
I just gotta know who you are_

El cantante sonrió.

Esa canción si lo iba a llenar de energía positiva, ya que tenía un ritmo muy pegadizo...tan pegadizo que se consiguió cantando el estribillo de la canción.

"_You glow in the dark  
You glow in the dark  
You glow in the dark  
You glow in the dark  
I can see you._"Canto, y tarareó el beat break de la canción.

* * *

El cumpleañero bajo las escaleras, mientras cerraba su mochila.

La primera parada de este día era desayunar, y luego ir en limusina al estudio.

El olor a pan tostado hizo que su estómago rugiera. No había comido casi mucho esa semana, por el estrés que Thomas le estaba poniendo para que terminara unos singles.

Entró en la cocina, y fue saludado por un gran abrazo.

El cantante miro a su madre, con una sonrisa.

"¿Desayuno especial de cumpleaños?"Billy solo preguntó.

"No es tan especial porque tu siempre comes mantequilla de maní."Brianna respondió, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

"Mamá, la mantequilla de maní suave es un regalo de Dios, los dioses griegos, de Alá y de Buda."El joven dijo."¿No sabes el montón de cosas que puedes hacer con esa sustancia tan sabrosa?"

"Baruch, ve a comer."La madre del cantante se tapó la boca para contener la risa que su hijo le había sacado.

El cantante se sentó en la mesa, y empezó a devorar su desayuno.

El desayuno consistía en un sándwich tostado de mantequilla de maní, brownies de chocolate y un batido de chocolate. Era mucha comida, pero Brianna Cohen creía en que los jóvenes debían comer bien para estar nutridos y fuertes. Eso, y su hijo no era una persona mañanera y el azúcar lo despertaba.

* * *

"Por esa nutrición, te pusiste gordo en esa gira."Spencer interrumpió la historia.

"Agh, cállate Spence."Billy golpeo suavemente al cineasta en la cabeza."Y no me recuerdes esa trágica experiencia."

"Continúa."Shanila entró en la conversación porque la verdad estaba interesada en la historia que el cantante narraba con una seriedad absoluta.

Su hermano, Rajeev, había llegado de intentar cortejar a Lolo y también escuchaba la historia del su amigo fantasma.

* * *

El cantante se levantó de la mesa, y tomó su mochila.

"Te veo más tarde."Dijo, y le dio un abrazo a su mamá.

La ida al estudio fue muy aburrida, ya que no había nada interesante en la televisión de la limusina.

Billy se colocó un audífono en el oído, y se puso a escuchar música.

Lo cual fue una mala idea, ya que su teléfono no paraba de sonar y/o vibrar.

Tweets, mensajes de texto y llamadas pusieron el teléfono tan lento que se reinicio.

Pero el cantante tuvo tiempo de contestar la llamada en altavoz de su prima Jane**(pero no voy hablar de esa llamada porque me tomaría mucho tiempo)**.

Cuando su teléfono se encendió, abrió su Twitter y le respondió a varias Cobraheads.

Varios de los tweets eran "Esposo, feliz cumpleaños. Te amo", "Cobra precioso! Feliz cumpleaños #16" y "Feliz cumpleaños guapetón! Que cumplas muchos más y seas más exitoso de lo que eres. #HappyBirthdayBJC".

Aparentemente, ese era el CobraHashtag del mes.

Pero un tweet atrapó su mirada, era de una de sus fans de California.

Marissa Xavier, una chica muy extraña que siempre iba a todos sus conciertos y eventos promocionales. Hasta la vez que Billy había ido a Disney World con su familia por el cumpleaños de Spencer.

No lo quiso leer.  
Se sintió asustado, sin razón alguna.

Escucho que alguien golpeaba el vidrio y vio a Walter, su chofer, afuera del auto.

El joven tomó su mochila y salió de la limusina.

Volteó la mirada, para ver a un colegio cercano.

Sentía muy mal de haber abandonado el colegio porque ya no soportaba a ese chico Matt que lo molestaba. Pensó en buscarse un tutor pero...Billy Joe Cobra no tenía tiempo para estudiar.

El cantante caminó hacia el estudio, lentamente.

_¿Y si estudiaba en casa? ¿Y sólo iba al colegio a presentar exámenes?_

Parecía una buena idea.

Levanto la mirada del suelo, y vio que ya estaba adentro del estudio.

Agradeció a el joven que le detuvo la puerta, y siguió caminando.

* * *

Entró en el estudio de baile, y las miradas de todos fueron hacia él.

Se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba lleno de ancianas haciendo Zumba.

"Eh...salón equivocado."Se río nerviosamente.

Noto a un pequeño hombre de pelo blanco, que seguía bailando sin saber de la presencia del famoso.

"¿Cobra, verdad?"El instructor, un hombre de 27 años, hablo.

El hombrecillo bailarín se detuvo, al escuchar que ya no había música.

El cantante asintió, y el instructor se volteó hacia la clase.

"Ya se pueden ir. El señor Cobra viene a practicar para su video musical."El hombre dijo, mientras estiraba los brazos.

El hombrecillo lucía molesto.

"¿Qué? Pero apenas estaba calentando."Grito.

Billy sólo se recostó del espejo, y hizo una lista mental de las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Golpeó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, suavemente, mientras pensaba.

_¿Había llenado su termo de agua?_

De repente, sintió una patada en el tobillo.

El hombrecillo lo había pateado.

"¡Eso es por interrumpir mi clase de Zumba!"Le grito.

"¡Hoover!"El instructor regañó.

* * *

El cantante tomó un sorbo de agua después del arduo entrenamiento.

No tenía pulso en ese momento para agarrar la botella bien, así que el agua se deslizaba de sus labios hasta su cuello empapando al chico de agua**(¿Shanila, estas sonrojada?)**.

El cantante se quitó la camisa con la que había practicado su rutina, y se limpió el sudor. Luego se puso la camiseta blanca con la cual había llegado.

Lo siguiente en el día era ir a la tienda de mascotas, su madre lo había dejado tener una mascota desde hace meses y nunca tuvo el tiempo de encontrar algo que le llamara la atención.

La tienda no estaba tan lejos, pero no quería ir solo ya que talvez llegara a la tienda en ropa interior.

Sabía que habían Cobraheads afuera, buscándolo.  
El cantante adoraba a sus fans, pero tenía que admitir que eran muy posesivas.

Salió del estudio para encontrarse al hombrecillo, Hoover, esperando a alguien.

Posiblemente a él.

El cantante sólo siguió caminando hacia la limusina, ignorando al hombrecillo.

Al entrar en la limusina, se encontró con un regalo en el asiento.

Decidió no decirle a Walter para no alterarlo.

Billy abrió el regalo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Era un reloj.

No sólo era un reloj...era el reloj de su padre.

Billy tocó el reloj, recordando al hombre que le había dado la fuerza para seguir su sueño.

Escucho un silbido, y vio al fantasma de su padre.

Asustado, tiró el reloj al piso.

El fantasma desapareció.

El joven tomó el reloj, y vio como su padre volvía aparecer.

"¿Asustado, Baruch?"El hombre rió.

"¿Cómo es posible?"Billy susurró.

El fantasma voló hacia él, y se sentó en frente de su hijo.

"Creciste."Jonathan Cohen dijo, mirando al joven curiosamente.

"Tu...bueno...no has cambiado."Billy rió.

"Cambiaste."El hombre ahora lucía melancólico.

"No. Jamás cambié. Siempre he sido así."Las respuestas del joven ahora eran frías y distantes.

"¿Egocéntrico?"Jonathan bromeo, para ver a su hijo sonreír.

Billy miro hacia el piso, molesto.

"Te observo desde que te volviste famoso."Jonathan le levantó la cara a Billy."Has hecho un gran trabajo y estoy orgulloso, pero no me gusta que seas tan egocéntrico."

Una luz brillante apareció, y Jonathan sonrió.

"Parece que apenas me reúno contigo, ya quieren que me vaya."El hombre dijo.

"¿Papá?"Billy susurró.  
Sentía que la garganta se le secaba.

"¿Si?"Jonathan preguntó.

"Te quiero."El joven respondió, en un susurro.

Y con esas dos palabras, Jonathan Cohen desapareció.

"También yo, Baruch."El padre del cantante dijo, antes de desaparecer.

El cantante se recostó del asiento a llorar.

* * *

"Así fue como descubrí que las cosas de los muertos te hacen verlos."Billy dijo, mientras flotaba hacia la ventana a mirar dramáticamente la vista de Beverly Heights.

Shanila escuchaba atentamente a la historia del fantasma, mientras que Rajeev se levantaba a buscar unos snacks.

* * *

Nada en la maldita tienda de mascotas le gustó, le parecieron mascotas muy comunes.

El joven quería una mascota diferente, algo exótico, algo que llamara la atención como él.

Su teléfono sonó, era su tía Elsa.

Billy no contesto, se sentía muy deprimido para hablar con su tía favorita.

Al llegar la noche, el famoso estaba rescostado sobre su cama, con un termómetro entre sus labios.

"¿Cómo te enfermastes tan rápido, Baruch?"Su madre preguntó.

El cantante sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
"Ni idea."Respondió.

Brianna suspiro.  
"Le avisare a Tom que estas mal, y la fiesta se cancela."Dijo.

Billy se levantó de un salto.  
"¡NO!"Grito, molesto."Mamá, tuve un día muy largo. ¿No me merezco festejar mi cumpleaños?"

"Supongo."Brianna encogió los hombros."Tienes 20 minutos para vestirte, Cohen. Le diré a los sirvientes que se apuren en decorar todo el lugar."

Y con eso, la madre se fue.

Billy conecto su iPhone al reproductor de música, y puso una canción para sentirse como la estrella que era.

"Don't Stop The Party" de Pitbull empezó a sonar, haciendo que el cantante moviera su cabeza a ritmo.

Vio su atuendo de concierto colgando de la puerta del closet, y sonrió.

Después de vestirse, la estrella fue hacia el baño y se cepilló los dientes.

Billy bajo rápidamente a la sala, para ver que Thomas ya había llegado con su esposa Susan.

"Tom, Sue."El cantante saludo.

La esposa de Henderson simplemente lo abrazo y dijo:  
"Feliz cumpleaños, amor. Ya te ves más grandecito. Aw, recuerdo cuando tenías 6 años y entraste en el estudio con más confianza de la que un niño de esa edad debía tener...y volaste la mente de mi Tommy con tu increíble voz."

"Gracias Sussy."Billy sonrió, y se volteó hacia su representante."¿Thomas?"

"Feliz cumpleaños, niño."El hombre dijo, seriamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tequila."Recuerda que tu eres mi estrella brillante."

El timbre sonó, y una de las sirvientas fue a abrir la puerta.

Minutos después, la señora volvió con un grupo de personas siguiéndola.

La mitad de la gente eran personas famosas, la otra mitad eran "The Team"(coreógrafos, bailarines, el asistente de Billy que probablemente iba ser despedido esa noche, la banda de Billy, etc.)

La sonrisa del cantante se agrando cuando vio a todo el mundo que conocía llenar la sala de casa.

Los sirvientes trajeron el pastel de mantequilla de maní suave y chocolate de la cocina y lo colocaron en una mesa.

Brianna Cohen encendió la vela en forma de la cara de Billy, y le dijo a su hijo que pidiera un deseo.

El joven cerró los ojos, y susurro:  
"Deseo jamás ser olvidado."

Sopló la vela, y el cuarto se llenó de aplausos.

* * *

"¿Ya terminaste?"Spencer preguntó.

El fantasma asintió.

Shanila levantó la mano.  
"Otra historia, por favor."Dijo, emocionada.

Rajeev, quien ya había vuelto con 2 bolsas de Doritos y refrescos, asintió mientras se metía un puñado de Doritos en la boca.

"Sólo para complacer a Spence, les contaré la historia de Billy Gordo."El fantasma dijo.

"¡Si!"El cineasta grito, mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al aire.

* * *

Bobby Wallace, de 20 años, llenó la cuarta botella de agua de Billy Joe Cobra.

El asistente del cantante había estado despierto desde las 7 am de ayer hasta las 6 am de hoy.

¿Porqué?

El tour de Billy Joe había comenzado hace 3 días.

Hoy, estaban en Las Vegas...practicando los pasos del concierto de esta noche.

Billy, de 18 años, había estado bailando desde las 7pm hasta las 6 am, cuando cayó rendido en el piso del estudio de baile.

"Agua."Susurro el cantante, intentando levantarse del piso.

"Ya voy."El asistente gruño.

El baile que Billy había practicado con sus bailarines había quedado perfecto.

Usualmente, la gente creía que sí no hacías algo bien para Billy Joe Cobra...el cantante se le subía el ego y hacia un berrinche. Pero la verdad, era que Billy sufría de OCD(Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo) y quería que todo quedara perfecto para no romper en llanto.

El asistente puso la botella en frente del cantante.

El famoso abrió la tapa, y tomó un sorbo de agua fría.

Se levantó lentamente, y camino hacia la bolsa de comida rápida que estaba sobre una banca.

La comida estaba fría porque el cantante no tenía hambre hace 6 horas atrás, pero igual se la comió porque moría de hambre en ese momento.

Billy terminó su cena-desayuno, y tomó otro trago de agua.

* * *

Ahora estaban en Phoenix, Arizona.

El cantante mordisqueó la cuarta hamburguesa de tocino y mantequilla de maní.

Bobby noto algo diferente en su jefe.

Estaba subiendo de peso.

Claro, casi ni se le notaba porque era talla XS. Pero Bobby estaba preocupado por el cantante.

Su jefe era una molestia las 24 horas del día pero Bobby le encantaba trabajar con el famoso, y así conocer el mundo.

"¿Compraste lo que te pedí?"Billy preguntó, con seriedad.

Bobby asintió.

Billy lo había hecho bajarse en una gasolinera a comprar snacks para el largo viaje hacia la siguiente ciudad. Y Bobby volvió con 2 bolsas llenas de Doritos, caramelos, refrescos, chocolates, gomitas y 4 potes de mantequilla de maní.

El cantante se levantó del mueble donde estaba sentado, y tomó la bolsa.

* * *

Habían llegado a Dallas 5 días después para ir al JingleBall de iHeartRadio y el concierto del tour.

Billy seguía comiendo sin parar.

Había subido como 3 tallas**(Talla M)**.

El cantante roncaba sobre su cama de hotel, medio desnudo**(tenía ropa interior. Dios, Shanila que mal pensada)**.

El tour había sido extremadamente agotador, y Billy sólo se quería relajar con una cubeta de pollo frito y una malteada de fresa con chocolate.

Billy despertó, de un salto, y miro su reloj.

Eran las 9 am.

Se levantó rápidamente hacia el baño, y se cepilló los dientes.

"Maldición, maldición."Susurraba, mientras pasaba un peine por su cabello desordenado."Voy tarde."

Se puso sus jeans y una camiseta que sentía un poquito apretada pero lo hacia lucir musculoso. Y se colocó sus vans favoritos.

Luego salió del cuarto de hotel, y corrió por las escaleras.

"Tarde, tarde, tarde."Se auto-regañaba.

Llego al lobby del hotel, y suspiro aliviado.

El café aún estaba abierto.

Bobby lo estaba esperando afuera.

"Cobra, tenemos que habla...¿desde cuándo tienes músculos?"El asistente lucía confundido.

"Desde que estoy gordo como una vaca mórbidamente obesa."El cantante gruño.

"No estas gordo. Subiste un poquito de peso...lo cual no está mal ya que eras más delgado que una chica anorexica."Bobby dijo**(¿cómo era esa palabra?...¡A-D-U-L-A-D-O-R! Lame-botas...asesino ¡me intoxicaste y casi me matas!)**.

Cobra simplemente ignoro el comentario de su asistente.

* * *

El tour ya había terminado, y Billy Joe Cobra se sentía disgusto con su apariencia.

Estaba demasiado gordo, y no paraba de comer.

Bobby miro a su jefe, con preocupación.

"Ya es hora de que encuentres un entrenador personal."Le dijo al cantante.

"Meh...no tengo tiempo."Billy respondió.

"Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso, y voy a llamar a un entrenador que conozco."El asistente lucía determinado a hacer que su jefe bajara de peso.

"¿Cómo se llama este tipo?"Cobra preguntó, mientras pausaba el documental sobre sí mismo.

"Isaac."Bobby respondió.

4 meses después, Billy Joe Cobra había vuelto a la talla XS.

Eso, y ahora tenía un cuerpazo playero.

* * *

"¿Cómo conociste a Spencer?"Shanila preguntó al fantasma.

"Oh, oh, oh. Esa historia es demasiado épica."El fantasma soltó una risa, y se desapareció por unos momentos.

Luego volvió con un álbum familiar, el cual estaba abierto en una específica página, y lo puso en el piso para que sus amigos lo vieran.

El fantasma sonrió, cuando los chicos vieron dos fotos que llamaban mucho la atención.

En la primera foto, Billy y Spencer estaban sonriendo y jugando videojuegos.

En la otra foto, los dos niños se estaban sentados en el piso comiendo pastel.

* * *

Baruch**(o Billy, como así me llama todo el mundo)**, de 10 años, llego del colegio directo a su cuarto.

Por fin, era verano y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo.

El cantante cambió su camiseta negra que decía "Cobra" en brillantina dorada y tenía manchas de pintura a una camisa azul de Ironman, y tiró su mochila en la cama.

Luego, se bajó las escaleras y se fue a la cocina.

"¿Qué hay de almuerzo?"Preguntó, mientras sentía que su estómago rugía.

"Ah, pues buenas tardes a ti también."Brianna se cruzó de brazos.

"Buenas tarde, señora mamá."El joven sonrió."¿Qué cocinaste, Rossi-Cohen?"

"Lasaña."Brianna respondió."¿Cómo quieres que te sirva hoy, Cohen?"

"Dos pedazos. No me dio tiempo de desayunar en la cafetería."Billy respondió.

"¿Y porqué no te dio tiempo?"La madre del cantante alzo una ceja.

"Porque yo, Baruch Cohen alias Billy Joe Cobra, me desperté tarde."El cantante se levantó sobre una silla y puso una mano en el corazón."Y me siento tan apenado por hacerlo que te prometo que no lo voy a volver a hacer."

"Cohen, bájate de la silla. Hoy es la reunión familiar, y no quiero que digan que la casa es un desastre."Brianna regaño a su hijo."Elsa y Jane vienen en un rato a traer el pastel de chocolate que preparó Jane. Así que, mientras Jane, Elsa y yo preparamos la cena...tu te vas a preparar para la fiesta."

Desde que en la boda de Brianna y Jonathan todos convivieron tan bien, la familia Cohen-Rossi hacia una reunión familiar todos los años.

Billy no le emocionaba mucho la reunión familiar, ya que siempre eran los adultos los que venían.

Pero los últimos años, todos habían traído a sus hijos para que el joven no se sintiera tan solo. La única que no traía sus hijos era Jane.

Talvez, era porque tenía que volar en avión desde Florida.

Billy no sabía en realidad, y en ese momento el sólo quería sus pedazos de lasaña...y una botella de leche achocolatada.

* * *

El cantante tomó un largo baño, y se estaba vistiendo con un atuendo que había elegido el mismo.

Una camisa verde cuello en v, unos jeans azul claro, un chaleco aguamarina oscuro y unos converse negros. También tenía un collar con un anillo dorado**(el anillo de bodas de mi padre)** y una muñequera del mismo color que su chaleco.

Billy se roció un poco del perfume de Paris Hilton**(para hombres...dios, Rajeev...no es gracioso...ni siquiera fue un chiste, brochacho)**.

Luego, salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras.

Sus primos Gavriel y Helga, parte de la familia Cohen, lo miraron mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Het is de dromer(es el iluso)."Helga dijo, en holandés.

Gavriel se rió.

El cantante ignoro a sus primos holandeses/americanos, y siguió caminando.

La presencia de Billy Joe hizo que todos voltearán, ya que el joven nunca salía de su cuarto cuando habían reuniones familiares.

Su abuela, o como todos le decían "Nona Rossi", metió al cantante en un abrazo fuerte.

"Baruch, guarda quanto sei cresciuto. Mi nipote prezioso.(Baruch, mira lo mucho que has crecido. Mi precioso nieto)"La mujer hablo en italiano, que gracias a Dios... Billy entendía más no hablaba.

Volteó la mirada hacia Helga y Gavriel.

Esos dos jamás le agradaron, y eso que eran los hijos de su tía favorita Elsa. Siempre hablaban en holandés, y eso que sabían muy bien el inglés. Su padre Giles Andersen era un holandés puro, y Elsa Cohen era mitad holandesa mitad americana.

Pero Cobra era holandés-italiano y americano, y los gemelos Andersen creyeron que sería divertido llamar a su primo Sangre Sucia.

Volvió a mirar a su abuela.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo, Nona?"Preguntó, con una sonrisa carismatica.

"Largo, e orribile. Il giovane mise il piede calci schiena contro il mio posto.(Largo, y horrible. El joven detra del puesto de atrás pateaba su pie contra mi asiento)"Nona respondió.

Un niño, de 4 años, se le acercó a Nona.

"¡Nona, Nona! ¿Quién es él?"El pequeño preguntó emocionado.

Billy ahogó un grito.

"¿No sabes quién soy yo?"Preguntó, con un tono de voz algo presumido.

Acentúo el "yo" fuertemente.

El pequeño sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
"Pero se que estas con mi Nona."Dijo, tímidamente."Así que...¿quién eres?"

"Yo soy el Maravilloso y Asombroso Billy Joe Cobra."El cantante respondió, orgulloso."Cantante, bailarín y DJ."

"Wow. ¿Has hecho todo eso y sólo tienes 10 años?"El niño dijo, emocionadamente.

Este chico le parecía interesante.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?"Cobra preguntó.

"Spencer Wright. Quiero ser director de películas de horror."El niño sonrió.

"¿Horror?"Billy trago saliva."No soy muy fan del terror, pero algún día quisiera ver alguna de tus películas."

"Genial."La sonrisa del niño creció.

"¿Quieres...um...jugar unos videojuegos?"Billy preguntó, tímidamente.

Jamás había tenido un amigo de verdad, y este chico le agradaba.

* * *

La reunión ya se había terminado, y mucha gente se había ido.

Los únicos que quedaban eran los Wright, los Andersen, los Cohen y Nona Rossi.

Billy estaba exhausto, así que se despidió de todo el mundo y subió a su cuarto.

Y se encontró con una sorpresa, Spencer estaba durmiendo en su cama...con Brochacho su perro de peluche**(eh...figura de acción llena de algodón que me ayuda a dormir...muérete de risa, Spence...pero tu eres el que lo esta apachurrando en la historia)**.

"¿Qué rayos?"Grito, molesto.

El cantante había accedido a que su nuevo primo favorito durmiera en su cuarto, pero no que usara a Brochacho.

Spencer se despertó de un salto.  
"¿Qué pasa?"Preguntó, preocupado.

"¡Mi Brochacho!"Billy le arranco el peluche de las manos.

El niño se asusto, completamente.

"¿Quién te lo dio?"Billy grito.

Brianna y Jane, quienes habían escuchado los gritos, entraron.

"Billy, deja el egoísmo y comparte."Brianna dijo, mientras intentaba calmar a su hijo.

El joven sólo rompió en llanto.

"¡Pero Brochacho es mío!"Lloro mientras abrazaba a su perro de peluche.

Spencer trago saliva.  
"Disculpa Billy...em...supongo que debí haberte preguntado si podía usar a Brochacho."Dijo, intentando calmar a su primo.

"Esta bien. Sólo no vuelvas a tocar a mi compañero de cuarto."El cantante gruño.

Hubo un silencio extraño, y Jane lo rompió diciendo:  
"Eh...sobro un poco de pastel. ¿Quieren un poco, chicos?"

Ambos chicos asintieron.

* * *

El fantasma lanzo una mirada fulminante a sus amigos, quienes estaban riéndose del berrinche que causo por un peluche.

"¡No es gracioso!"Grito, molesto.

Los jóvenes dejaron de reír, y miraron al piso.

"Um...Billy, continúa."Shanila sonrió.

"Estas demasiado interesada en mi vida, Nilla."Billy bromeó.

"Es que...no sabía que Cobra tenía un talento para contar historias."Shanila respondió.

"Ese recuerdo...es para otro día."El fantasma soltó una risita."Es un poquitín largo así que...¿porqué no les cuento cuando hize esa película con un mono?"

Spencer se encogió de hombros, y asintió.

* * *

Billy Joe, de 16 años, sonrió.

Era su primer día en el set de "Going Ape", y todo iba bien por los momentos...hasta que conoció a su co-estrella.

Un mono.

El cantante se acercó a la jaula del mono, y sonrió presumidamente.  
"Bobo...¿verdad? Que irónico que tu nombre encajé con lo que pienso de ti."Billy se sentó en el piso en frente de su co-estrella.

El mono chilló, y golpeó su almohada contra la jaula.

"Dios, ni creas que me vas a vencer en los berrinches de diva."Billy le lanzó una mirada fulminante al mono.

El director de la película miró a la estrella de su película y al mono, y dijo:  
"¿Cobra, te estas presentando con Bobo?"

El cantante miro al director con una sonrisa que podía iluminar a todo un país.  
"Señor Ryans, yo no me presento. Si alguien no sabe quién es Billy Joe Cobra es porque viven debajo de una roca."Respondió.

El director, simplemente, puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

Este niño iba a ser difícil de controlar.

Bobo golpeó su pecho con las manos, y empezó a gritar.

"Relajate, amigo-mono."Billy sonrió maliciosamente."Cobra te va a ayudar."

Abrió el seguro de la jaula, y dejo que el mono saliera.

Nadie en el set parecía notar lo que la estrella había hecho, así que se levantó y corrió hacia su camerino.

La sonrisa malvada del cantante creció al escuchar cosas romperse, y gritos.

* * *

Patrick Ryans tenía que hacer algo con la estrella de su película, quien no paraba de hacer caos en el set.

Algo que controlará a Billy Joe Cobra.

El director miro hacia la estrella, quien estaba relajado sobre una silla en maquillaje comiendo dulces.

¿Dulces?

Patrick tuvo una idea.

* * *

"¿Cuál era mi línea?"El cantante preguntó, interrumpiendo la grabación.

Sabía muy bien cual era su línea, pero le encantaba molestar a todos en el set.

"¿Dónde crees que esta el mono?"El productor, Jordan Lyons, dijo.

"Pues, la verdad ni idea. Yo no estoy encargado de vigilar al mono."Billy se encogió de hombros.

"¡No! Esa era tu línea."Jordan puso los ojos en blanco.

"Cobra, ven acá."Patrick lo llamo.

El cantante salió del set, y camino hacia el director.

"Mira, la verdad no quiero tratarte como un niño chiquito...o peor como a un perro. Pero sí haces la escena correctamente...te daré esto."Patrick sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que estaba rellena de mantequilla de maní suave**(bueno eso era lo que decía la envoltura)**.

Billy empezó a babear, y a susurrarle gracias a los dioses por crear tan perfecta combinación.

Volvió al set, y se aclaró la garganta.

Todos volvieron a sus posiciones.

Su otra co-estrella, Nicole Halloway, repitió su líneas.

"¿Y Liz, donde crees que está el mono?"Billy preguntó, ya estaba dentro del personaje de Darren...un chico que millonario que tiene que buscar a su mascota mono que fue secuestrada y llevada de vuelta al Amazonas.

"Amazonas. Ahí es donde trabaja Johansen con sus experimentos."Nicole puso unas balas en su pistola y sonrió."¿Tienes un avión para llegar allá?"

"Tengo tres, querida."Billy sonrió presumidamente.

'_Que amateur, yo tengo como nueve aviones._'Pensó, y tomó el arma de Darren.

* * *

"¿Y cómo te fue con esa película?"Rajeev preguntó, interrumpiendo la historia.

"4 premios de los Teen Choice Awards."Billy respondió, como si fuera nada."Mejor Película, Mejor Actor, Mejor Soundtrack y Mejor Artista Masculino de esta generación."

Estaban todos ahora sentados en la cama de Spencer, escuchando a Billy con atención.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor dejen un review, me gusta leerlos y saber que hay alguien leyendo mi historia(y que de paso le gusta lo que escribo).**

**Las canciones que use fueron:**

**-Good Time de Owl City.**

**-Glow In The Dark de The Wanted(no hate! me gusta su música y eso nadie lo cambia!)**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
